1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable roller skate, especially to a roller skate the length of which is stretchable and therefore being suitable to more users.
2. Description of Related Art
Roller-skating has recently undergone a resurgence in popularity. One kind of roller skate has a row of wheels, usually four, rotatably installed on a frame securely fixed to a sole of a boot. However, sizes of this kind of roller skate are fixed. Therefore, if children, often growing fast, want to keep skating, new skates have to be bought to ensure their feet are not harmed through too-small boots, as well as enabling the children to skate to their maximum ability. Furthermore, it is unusual for two members of a family to have the same size feet and so there is limited use of the skates.